Sir Ed-a-Lot
"Sir Ed-a-Lot" is the 6th episode of Season 1 and the 6th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are stuck babysitting Sarah and Jimmy. Plot The episode starts with Edd noticing that Eddy found a nice car and is now showing it off to the other kids, although he admits to Edd that he has no idea who the owner is and is just polishing it. The two boys then decide to go find Ed, who is not with them, and they start by checking inside his house. They soon find Ed seated at a table, wearing a dress and sun hat and drinking tea. Eddy and Edd start laughing at Ed's getup, ignoring Ed's warnings to go away. They learn quickly that Ed was supposed to be babysitting "Queen" Sarah and is now a reluctant guest at her tea party. Then Sarah comes along and forces Edd and Eddy to join her tea party too, but screams at Eddy to put on a dress before he can join; otherwise she will have to do things the hard way. When Eddy refuses, Sarah tries to get her way by holding her breath to the point where she begins changing colors. After being begged by a frantic Ed to put on the dress, Eddy finally agrees to prevent Sarah from suffocating to death much to his frustration. Sarah happy that she got her way hands him a dress. Now that he and Edd have agreed to play along, Eddy must be one of Queen Sarah's servants in order to keep her from complaining to Ed's mother. Eddy notes the next thing Sarah wants is a throne which is what she gets shortly after. Eddy then sarcastically declares a toast to his big mouth before being interrupted by the doorbell. Sarah tells Eddy to get the door and he then goes to see who it is. He then opens the door to find Jimmy in a prince costume. After Jimmy tells who he is, Eddy slams the door in his face and goes back to where the others are. Sarah demands who that was and Eddy sarcastically says it was the Frog Prince which only makes Sarah even more angrier. Ed pleads to her he'll get it. After letting Jimmy in, Ed declares out to all "Presenting the honorable Prince Jimmy." as Jimmy walks past him. Queen Sarah says now that Jimmy is here, the "games" can begin, and the first event is a horse race with Eddy and Ed as the horses and the queen and prince as the riders. The prince and queen ride through the house on Ed and Eddy. Jimmy ends up winning the race and Sarah is frustrated when she loses the race. She then dungeons Eddy for back talking at her by trapping him under a baby crib which functions as a cage. Soon Sarah makes Eddy (as a jester) tell jokes to her and Jimmy by himself. His first joke starts with him claiming that he flew in from Peach Creek, but he doesn't get any farther due to Sarah calling it boring. Eddy then tries the old "Why did the chicken cross the road?" joke, but Sarah just simply says because it wanted to lay an egg like Eddy is currently doing right now. He then tries to do a joke with his ventriloquist dummy, Eddo, but that doesn't work either. Both Sarah and Jimmy quickly lose interest in Eddy's jokes, so Eddy asks his friends to give him any other suggestions. After some talking on ideas to impress Sarah and Jimmy, Eddy tries juggling which impresses them and Ed starts throwing more stuff for him to juggle to amaze them some more. Eventually Ed then throws a cactus to Eddy but its sharp needles hit his hand causing him to drop all the stuff he was juggling. The entire act amuses Sarah and Jimmy so much that they begin to stir up chaos of their own. They break vases, and cause complete destruction to the house. They then throw a vacuum at the Eds before leaving to create more chaos. Ed accidentally turns the vacuum on which causes it to suck up everything nearby it (including the Eds) which causes it to explode shortly after creating an even bigger mess in the living room. The Eds realize they need to stop and capture them to prevent anymore destruction to the house. While Sarah and Jimmy are having fun, Edd declares to all to hail the great king Eddy. Ed then puts a crown on Eddy with the latter thanking Edd. Sarah hears this and yells at Edd there is no king as she is queen. Eddy says "Yeah right!" before pulling a switch which activates a trap that drops the cage (the same crib Sarah dropped on him earlier) and traps her causing Jimmy to retreat into a dresser drawer (Sarah protests "I AM THE QUEEN!" and Eddy states "You're a squirt!"). Ed realizes that his mom is going to kill him if she see the mess that has been made. The Eds then try to fix up the house by drawing up a poorly drawn painting of the Eds and the other Cul-de-Sac kids and placing it in front of the messed up living room. Eddy then says to Ed, "There all clean and fixed! Your mom will never know." The episode then irises in on the Eddy drawing in the painting as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': in fear as Sarah holds her breath in a tantrum and goes through multiple color changes "Eddy, just put on the dress!" Eddy: "No way, Ed!" Ed: yells "She's leaking, Eddy! Sarah don't blow up!" ---- *'Sarah': "Now then, I'm the queen, and you are my servants. Ed: "Smashing hat, Eddy." over to Eddy in a sunhat and dress looking irritated Sarah:'' angrily'' "As I was saying, I AM THE QUEEN!" table heavily, causes small earthquake Ed: "And we are your ser-vi-ents!" Eddy: "Next thing you know she's gonna want a throne!" the throne was built "A toast to my big mouth!" ---- *''closes the door on "Prince Jimmy"'' Sarah: "Who was it?" Eddy: "The frog prince." ---- *'Eddy': [[Eddo]] "Say Eddo, what's a ghost's favorite lunch meat?" Eddo: with a changed voice behind clenched teeth "Boo-loney!" Sarah: in front of Eddy's face "You stink!" ---- *'Sarah': "Prince Jimmy has arrived!" angry "Let the games begin!" Jimmy: his hands "Oh goody!" Edd: annoyed "Games?" groans ---- *'Ed': "I am a horse!" Eddy: "You're a horse's-" Sarah: interrupting "Hey, you better win!" Trivia/Goofs *The license plate on the bumper on Ed's bed reads AKA 1, obviously referencing the show's producers. *Peach Creek is first mentioned in this episode, when Eddy starts telling a joke, "Hey, I just flew in from Peach Creek, and boy…" until he was interrupted by Sarah. *This the first episode where Ed gets mad at Sarah. The second being in "Is There an Ed in the House?" and the third being in "Little Ed Blue". *During the horse race, Ed and Eddy manage to go in a complete circle around the entire house, even though they go upstairs and aren't shown coming downstairs. *It is apparent that Eddy was about to swear before the race, as he says "You're a horse's-" before being interrupted by Sarah (who angrily told him that he better win the race). Though the closed captioning during that part says "You're a horsie." *Eddy is apparently a good juggler as he was able to juggle lots of (apparently) the heavy furniture with ease. *Eddo, the ventriloquism puppet, makes another appearance in the episode "The Good Ol' Ed". *The only people not to walk past the car in the beginning are The Kanker Sisters, Ed, Sarah and Jimmy. *Sarah dumps the crib on Eddy by pulling a rope while on the ground, but later on Eddy traps Sarah with the crib by pulling the rope, but he was on the throne, but it could be possible the Eds moved it in a different position as part of their plan. *This is the first time Ed stands up to Sarah. This is because she and Jimmy were being destructive with their behavior and began wrecking the house, but it doesn't work since Sarah and Jimmy were too fast for the Eds to catch. *When Ed says "No bowling in the house!", the vase Eddy was holding is fatter. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *This episode was featured in the "Edifying Edventures DVD". *When Rolf says "Hello Eddy!", his teeth turn white. In the next shot, his teeth turn back to green. *At the end of the show, the Eds are shown painting a picture to fool Ed's mother into thinking that the house is clean. However, when the Eds pull the picture into view, the work was clearly done in color pencil. In addition, the Eds were only shown using blue and white colors, but there is a multiple array of colors in the picture. Gallery File:Eddy_trapped.jpg|I kill you! File:Eddy_with_Eddo.jpg|Eddo 192435.jpg|Queen Sarah Eddy-washing-car-that-isn't-his-jpg.jpg|Eddy washing someone else's car. Primce-jimmy-jpg.jpg|Prince Jimmy. sarah swell.jpg|Sarah holding her breath Video wCBCpGKeFJI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten